


Conversations dans l'après-coup

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Correspondance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié entre femmes, Après-guerre, C'est tout à fait une suite/épiloque à Âge et Sagesse, Femmes dures à cuire, Gen, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Un épilogue àÂge et Sagesseoù Minerva, Augusta et leurs amis et relations variés s’habituent à un futur sans guerreÉgalement publié sur fanfiction.net sous le même pseudo.





	1. Réunions d'orientation... encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/gifts).
  * A translation of [Conversations in the Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190787) by [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath). 



> Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange (sur fanfiction.net), merci à lui !

Après la Bataille de Poudlard (comme elle était venue à être connue), Minerva McGonagall se trouva face à un dilemme. Devait-elle renvoyer les enfants chez eux ? Ils avaient presque fini l’année scolaire, mais pas encore passé les examens. Les élèves passant leurs BUSEs et ASPICs devaient assurément rester. Après un temps de réflexion, elle annonça un service spécial du Poudlard Express qui ramènerait les élèves du premier cycle chez eux un mois plus tôt, les années cinq à sept restant jusqu’à la fin du trimestre. Elle s’organisa ensuite pour rencontrer personnellement chacun de ces élèves, en commençant par les septième année. Quelques-unes de ces conversations, en particulier, se détachèrent du lot :

\-----

_Hermione Granger_

"Eh bien." Minerva adressa à Hermione un sourire chaleureux. "Je suis sûre que vous êtes très occupée à préparer vos ASPICs, mais j’espère que vous ne refuserez pas de sacrifier une demi-heure de temps d’étude ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les mains nouées. "Pas du tout, professeur. Ce sont des réunions à propos de la guerre ? Seulement personne ne veut dire de quoi vous leur avez parlé, et vous avez été un peu vague en les annonçant."

"En quelque sorte," expliqua Minerva, posant sur la table une assiette de biscuits et se levant pour faire du thé. "Bien que vous soyez légalement une adulte, et que vous allez très bientôt quitter ces murs, pour l’instant vous êtes sous ma garde, et je faillirais à mes responsabilités si je ne prenais pas le temps d’au moins demander si les événements récents vous ont troublée. Du thé ?"

"… oh. Euh. Oui, s’il vous plaît."

Il y eut une pause alors que Minerva remplissait la théière d’eau chaude. "Prenez un biscuit, Mlle Granger. Je n’ai pas pour but de me mêler de votre vie privée, seulement d’offrir un oreille attentive et, si vous le souhaitez, quelques conseils de la part d’un vieille dame dotée d’une certaine expérience d’arriver comme cela à la fin des choses et de décider quoi faire après."

Finalement, Hermione commença à s’ouvrir et bientôt les mots se déversèrent. "… et je n’arrête pas de découvrir des choses comme les elfes de maison, ou les loups-garous, et comment pourrais-je ignorer ça ? Mais je ne comprends pas assez la politique pour faire quoi que ce soit, et personne n’explique jamais ces choses-là !"

Minerva écouta en souriant, et quand Hermione se retrouva à court de mots, elle dit "Je pense que je peux régler au moins un de ces problèmes pour vous."

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment," dit Minerva d’un ton décidé. "Voyons voir, si vous étiez venue me consulter comme vous êtes venue il y a deux ans, désirant aller au-delà du niveau ASPIC, je vous aurais recommandée pour un apprentissage. J’ai un certain nombre de contacts, et presque tous seraient ravis de vous prendre en charge. Vous connaissant comme je vous connais, je vous aurais suggéré d’étudier la théorie magique, ou la création de sorts… en vous concentrant sur les Sortilèges, peut-être, comme vous avez été toujours été particulièrement douée dans ce domaine."

"M-merci, professeur," bégaya Hermione en rougissant.

Minerva sourit. "Je vous en prie, c’est amplement mérité. Mais. Comme je l’ai dit, si vous étiez venue me voir concentrée sur vos études, je vous aurais fait une recommandation pour un apprentissage. Au lieu de cela, vous êtes venue me voir intéressée par la politique et la loi." Elle soupira, prenant une gorgée de thé. "Je vais être honnête avec vous, Mlle Granger. Être née de Moldus va vous limiter dans ce domaine. Il ne devrait pas en être ainsi, mais c’est le cas."

"Je sais ça," dit Hermione avec énergie. "Le monde sorcier est plein de préjugés, c’est incroyable, et ça ne fait que s’aggraver. Est-ce que vous saviez que la théorie de la pureté du sang était à peine répandue dans les années soixante ? Et-"

"Je le sais," dit Minerva, l’interrompant sans méchanceté. "Je me rappelle. Mais nous nous trouvons également à un point de changement potentiel. Et dans votre cas, je peux vous offrir une opportunité pour participer à ce changement."

"Vous le pouvez ?" demanda Hermione la voix pleine d’espoir, les yeux brillants. "Comment ?"

"Dame Londubat a été priée d’être la nouvelle Présidente Sorcière du Magenmagot," révéla Minerva. "Et elle va avoir besoin d’une secrétaire."

\-----

_Neville Londubat_

Neville était à l’aise dans son bureau, venu là plusieurs fois dans l’année pour discuter de son rôle de Préfet en Chef. "Bonjour, Professeur," dit-il avec aisance, s’asseyant devant son bureau. "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Je vais bien, Neville, merci," répondit Minerva avec chaleur. "Et vous ? Est-ce que vous allez bien depuis la fin de la bataille ?"

Neville regarda le sol pendant un moment et haussa les épaules. "Ça fait beaucoup," admit-il. "Même juste faire la navette pour transporter les blessés à l'infirmerie. Et j'ai vu Grand-Mère…"

Minerva hocha la tête. "Il y a peu de choses plus terrifiantes qu'être la famille ou l'ami d'un héros," reconnut-elle. "Je dois l'admettre, elle m'a fait peur moi aussi."

"Ah bon ?" Neville la regarda d'un air sidéré. "Mais je pensais…"

"Vous pensiez que la directrice de Gryffondor n'avait jamais peur ?" Minerva secoua la tête. "J'ai souvent eu peur, Neville, et très souvent ces derniers temps. Mon amitié avec votre grand-mère m'a aidée à tenir le coup, mais pendant des années j'ai craint de faillir aux enfants que j'avais à ma garde."

"Vous avez parfaitement rempli votre rôle," dit Neville avec vigueur. "Ces plans d'évacuation se sont parfaitement déroulés. Nous n'avons même pas eu de soucis avec les élèves de Serpentard."

Minerva lui sourit avec tendresse. "Et le crédit vous en revient aussi," dit-elle. "Je veux juste que vous sachiez qu'il est permis d'avoir eu peur, et d' _avoir_ peur, même maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Et il est permis de vous sentir changé par ces expériences, ou de vouloir des choses différentes maintenant que le futur est différent."

Il y eut un long silence, pensif. "Grand-Mère a toujours voulu que je devienne Auror…"

"Augusta n'est pas celle qui compte ici," dit Minerva d'un ton ferme. "C'est votre vie. Bientôt, vous serez Lord Londubat, et bien sûr vous aurez des obligations vis-à-vis de votre famille, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vous rendre heureux vous aussi."

"… J'aime vraiment la botanique," reconnut Neville. "Je sais que ça ne fait pas très convenable, avoir les mains dans la terre entre les bubobulbs et les figuiers d'Abyssinie…"

"Mais c'est quelque chose que vous appréciez, et où vous excellez," acheva Minerva. "Vous ne serez jamais un maître des Potions, mais vous avez des bases solides, et vous aurez également un ASPIC en Soins aux créatures magiques, j'en suis sûre. En les combinant, cela vous prépare très bien à travailler avec les apothicaires, si vous vouliez vous lancer tout de suite dans une entreprise profitable. Vous avez accès à beaucoup de terrain pour faire pousser ce qu'il vous plaît. Mais si vous voulez poursuivre vos études – et Pomona sera amèrement déçue si vous ne le faites pas – alors vous devez _absolument_ envisager un apprentissage en botanique."

"Vous pensez que je pourrai trouver un professeur ?" demanda Neville.

Minerva arqua les sourcils. "Vous savez bien que oui. Vous êtes l'élève le plus brillant que Pomona ait eu en dix ans, et franchement, elle vous prendrait en apprentissage si elle avait le temps. Je suis sûre qu’elle a toute une liste de possibilités. Tout ce que vous à faire est lui dire ce que vous souhaitez."

Neville sourit. "Merci, Professeur."

"Je vous en prie," répondit-elle. "Et en privé, maintenant que vous êtes majeur, je pense que je peux autoriser Tante Minerva, si vous êtes d'accord."

\-----

_Pansy Parkinson_

"Crevons l'abcès, voulez-vous ?" dit Minerva d'un ton vif. "Je sais parfaitement que vous avez soutenu Voldemort. Je sais que, si je vous avais laissé la possibilité de trahir l'école, vous l'auriez probablement fait. Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il gagne, et à ce que nous perdions, et à ce que beaucoup d'entre nous meurent. Je le sais, et vous le savez."

Mlle Parkinson était pâle, mais résolue. "Je le sais," dit-elle à voix basse. "Puis-je demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire à propos de cela ?"

Minerva arqua les sourcils. "Faire ? J'ai l'intention de parler franchement avec vous maintenant, et de garder un œil sur votre carrière pour voir ce que vous en faites. Je n'ai _pas_ l'intention de vous faire chanter, de vous menacer, ou de toute autre manière vous nuire en utilisant ce que je sais. Vous avez une seconde chance, et j'espère que vous allez l'utiliser pour faire le bien plutôt que faire le mal."

"Je suis censée croire cela ?" dit Mlle Parkinson d'un ton moqueur.

"Oui. Vous l'êtes."

\-----

_Harry Potter_

"Eh bien, M. Potter," dit Minerva alors qu'ils entraient dans son bureau, "vous avez mes félicitations pour avoir survécu à cette guerre. Je sais qu'aucun jeune homme n'aime être appelé 'raisonnable', mais je vous suis très reconnaissante de nous avoir laissés prendre des précautions en votre nom."

Harry lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise, assis face à elle comme de nombreuses fois déjà auparavant. "Merci, Professeur," dit-il à voix basse. "Et… merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. Sans vous, je serais probablement mort."

"J'ai dit à votre frère adoptif avant-hier qu'il pouvait m'appeler Tante Minerva, et je vous offre la même possibilité," dit Minerva avec sérieux. "J'aurais fait de même pour chaque élève, mais j'ai été très heureuse de pouvoir le faire pour vous. Vous êtes un excellent jeune homme, et je suis fière d'avoir participé à votre éducation. Vous avez mes plus sincères excuses pour ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt comment vous étiez traité."

Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ?"

"Je l'aurais su," lui dit Minerva, "parce que j'aurais vérifié. Personne ne prête attention à un chat errant, même à Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir trop fait confiance à Albus, et de ne pas y avoir pensé."

" Je crois que nous lui avons tous trop fait confiance," murmura Harry.

Minerva soupira. "Je suis du même avis." Elle fit une pause. "Sur un sujet plus joyeux, avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire une fois votre diplôme obtenu ? Maintenant qu'on n'attend plus de vous que vous sauviez le monde sorcier de ses propres erreurs ?"

"J'avais prévu de devenir un Auror," reconnut Harry. "Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas ?"

"Je pense que vous devriez prendre un an ou deux pour vivre sans risques avant de choisir cette carrière," répondit Minerva, lui proposant l'assiette de biscuits. "Amusez-vous. Vous avez eu trop peu de temps pour ce faire jusque-là."

"… ça a l'air bien." Harry prit un biscuit, l'air songeur. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?"

"Eh bien," dit Minerva, "avez-vous envisagé de travailler avec des serpents ? Il y a des magicozoologues en Inde qui pourraient vous enseigner."

\-----

_Ronald Weasley_

"Vous avez grandi entouré de gens extraordinaires, M. Weasley, et cela peut être décourageant autant qu'inspirant," lui dit Minerva, quand ils furent passés du sujet de la guerre à celui des plans après examens. "Vos frères ont tous trouvés leur vocation très jeunes, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire autant. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez vraiment faire ?"

Il y eut une longue pause. "… Le Quidditch, je dirais ?" dit enfin Ron. "Je sais pas."

Minerva hocha la tête. "Alors peut-être que vous pourriez voir si une des équipes britanniques a besoin de quelqu'un dans leur équipe de soutien," proposa-t-elle. "Sinon, vous avez développé de bonnes capacités dans une grande variété de sujets, et je ne doute pas que vous aurez de bons résultats pour vos ASPICs." Elle regarda ses notes. "Vous avez dit en cinquième année que vous souhaitiez être un Auror – est-ce toujours le cas ?"

"Harry ne le fait plus alors…" Ron haussa les épaules.

Minerva arqua les sourcils. "Je n'ai pas demandé ce que fait Harry," dit-elle. "Vous n'êtes pas forcé de copier votre vie sur la sienne. Voudriez- _vous_ être un Auror ?"

\-----

_Blaise Zabini_

"Je veux vous remercier, M. Zabini, pour votre participation à l'effort de diminution de l'influence des Mangemorts sur les élèves," dit Minerva d'un ton franc. "Le professeur Smethwyck m'a clairement expliqué qu'en créant une faction conservatrice qui ne soutenait pas Voldemort, vous avez offert aux élèves les plus jeunes un moyen de sauver la face et de rester en sécurité."

Zabini s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, pondéré comme d'habitude. "Je l'aurais fait de toutes façons," répondit-il. "Le professeur Smethwyck et vous-même êtes ceux qui m'ont nommé Préfet quand Malefoy est parti." 

Minerva se tut. Ce qui était arrivé à Draco Malefoy la perturbait toujours. Augusta bataillait pour qu'il soit jugé en tant que mineur, mais ils ne savaient pas encore si elle avait réussi. "Cependant, vous avez mes remerciements," dit-elle. "Je suppose que vous n'avez rien qui nécessite une discussion avec moi à propos de la guerre ou de vos futurs plans ?"

Zabini eut un léger sourire. "Rien du tout," reconnut-il.

"Alors je vous laisse retourner à vos études."

\-----

Ce fut une fin un peu frustrante des entretiens des septième année, et cela la laissa un peu décontenancée. Mais Minerva chassa cette idée de son esprit et se prépara à ses discussions avec les sixième année. 


	2. Santé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange (sur fanfiction.net), merci à lui !

Il était traditionnel, chaque année, après que les élèves soient partis avec le Poudlard Express, que l'équipe prenne un dernier dîner ensemble – un dîner avec beaucoup d'alcool, et nettement plus de jurons qu'il était entendu pendant l'année scolaire. Les raisons de lever son verre étaient nombreuses, sérieuses ou humoristiques, cette année pas moins que les autres.

"À une autre année terminée !"

"À nos morts."

"À Dame Londubat, qui a enfin tué ce salopard !"

"À Harry Potter, qui a survécu à tout ça."

"À Tirésias, qui a occupé le poste le plus difficile de l'école lors de la pire année pour le faire."

"À Mathieu, qui a occupé le plus malchanceux. Puisse-t-il enseigner encore cinquante ans !"

"À Filius, qui a DÉJÀ enseigné cinquante ans !"

"À Pomona, qui devrait éviter de faire des commentaires sur mon âge. Je connais le vôtre, vous savez !"

"À Rolanda, Wilhelmina, Bathsheba, Minerva, Irma, Pompom et Pomona : puisse tout le monde oublier votre âge !"

"À Aurora, Septima, Sybill, Rebecca, Mathieu. Profitez de votre jeunesse tant que ça dure."

"À Filius, Rubeus et Mathieu – et Tirésias, quand il en a envie. La représentation du sexe sot pour tout le corps étudiant !"

"À Pompom, qui explique le sexe aux plus sots chaque année !"

"À Wilhelmina, qui les a gardés hors de mon infirmerie mieux que Minerva l'ait jamais fait."

"À Wilhelmina, qui n'a pas eu à s'occuper des jumeaux Weasley."'

"Aux jumeaux Weasley ! Puisse leur commerce mettre la clé sous la porte rapidement !"

"À Bill Weasley, qui a trouvé _deux_ de ces putains d'Horcruxes."

"À Rebecca, Pomona, Wilhelmina, Septima, Aurora, Bathsheba, Filius… j'en ai oublié ? À tous ceux qui ont retiré le Horcruxe de Harry."

"À Harry, qui a tué tous ces Détraqueurs."

"À Albus, dont je ne vais pas dire du mal ce soir parce qu'il est mort."

"À Minerva ! Notre estimée meneuse, notre vaillante générale, elle qui a géré trois cents enfants sans en martyriser un seul, Directrice de Gryffondor pour toute une génération, Professeur de Métamorphose pour deux, embarquant maintenant dans un nouveau voyage en tant que directrice, en croisade contre une équipe désagréable, un conseil d'administration stupide et des enfants écervelés, Reine de Poudlard !"

"À Tirésias, qui apparemment ne sait pas quand se taire dans les moments d'ivresse."

"Au remède de Severus Rogue contre la gueule de bois – buvez-le maintenant ou regrettez en vous levant. Cul sec !"


	3. La dernière réunion de l'Ordre d'Hécate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange (sur fanfiction.net), merci à lui !

Quelques jours plus tard, l'Ordre d'Hécate (enfin, l'Ordre d'Hécate et le jeune Teddy Tonks) se réunit une dernière fois pour le thé à la résidence Londubat. La marraine ayant nettement plus insisté que la grand-mère, le petit garçon (trois mois et grandissant vite) était blotti sur les genoux de Molly plutôt que sur ceux d'Andromeda. Augusta servait le thé à tout le monde.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans un bébé heureux, Minerva pensait en elle-même, même si elle ne leur avait jamais été particulièrement attachée. Des enfants assez grands pour parler, réfléchir et raisonner ? Oui, ceux-là elle les aimait bien, ou elle n'aurait pas passé les quarante dernières années à leur enseigner. Mais les bébés et les saletés qui allaient avec – ça elle laissait aux parents et grands-parents.

Un hibou vint tapoter à la fenêtre, et Augusta roula des yeux en allant chercher la lettre. Un rapide coup d'œil, et elle la posa à l'écart. "C'est encore à propos des réformes de la prison," expliqua-t-elle. "C'était tellement plus _simple_ quand nous n'avions pas à payer les gardes, et peu importe le non-respect des droits de l'Homme."

"Plus facile aussi quand dix ans était une condamnation à mort discrète," dit Andromeda d'une voix sombre. "Qu'il est horrible de devoir penser à la réhabilitation." Cela avait causé quelques problèmes dans les procès après la Bataille de Poudlard, quand une sentence de dix ans sans Détraqueurs semblait soudain trop indulgente.

Amélia soupira. “J’ai reçu un certain nombre de 'demandes de renseignements' à ce propos avec une offre d'or attachée," admit-elle. "Le problème est qu'il y a eu tellement d'injustice depuis le début de la dernière guerre qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de bases saines sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Des personnes emprisonnées sans procès, des personnes condamnées puis libérées, une définition assez floue de 'légitime défense', le _désastre_ absolu de ces questions de coercition…"

"À ce propos, comment va le jeune M. Malefoy ?" demanda Miranda à Andromeda. "Vous avez veillé sur lui avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?"

Andromeda prit une gorgée de thé. "La guerre l'a secoué, même s'il répugne à l'admettre," murmura-t-elle. "Ce qui le met encore plus sur la défensive, bien sûr. Il a appris à beaucoup compter sur son nom de famille, et il n'est pas facile de perdre ainsi ses fondations."

Augusta acquiesça. "Je doute qu'il ait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à moi, mais si l'occasion se présente, faites-lui savoir que je n'ai aucun désir de voir les anciennes familles être détruites après cette guerre, même celles de mes ennemis."

"Et dites-lui de ma part," ajouta Minerva, "que s'il souhaite compléter ses ASPICs à quelque moment, ce sera une joie de lui trouver des cours particuliers." Drago avait maintenant perdu l'opportunité de sortir de Poudlard avec les honneurs, même s'il allait revenir à l'école au moins une fois – il devait s'y rendre pour effectuer des travaux de réparation comme part de sa peine. Il avait été un enfant très intelligent, très motivé, très doué magiquement. Sans son père, il aurait été un des majors de sa promotion. 

"Je lui dirai," acquiesça Andromeda.

"Oh !" dit Amélia, attrapant son sac. "Avant d'oublier ; j'ai des cadeaux pour les jeunes lords Harry et Neville. Je suis désolée pour la cérémonie, mais il y a déjà assez de soucis à propos des Londubat prenant le contrôle du Magenmagot, inutile que la Ministre se montre à une cérémonie d'investiture." Elle posa deux petites boîtes sur la table. "Des encriers anti-renversement avec un sort d'expansion. Je les trouve inestimables lors des longues sessions."

Augusta sourit, rangeant les deux paquets. "Merci, Amélia, c'est une très bonne idée. L'investiture s'est bien passée, même s'il est étrange de ne plus signer de mon nom en tant que régente. Les garçons ont parlé de procurations pour leur départ à l'automne – aux dernières nouvelles, Harry songeait à Lupin, ce qui sera certainement un chien dans un jeu de quilles."

"Est-ce que c'est légal ?" demanda Andromeda, curieuse. "Sirius parle beaucoup des lois en rapports aux loups-garous récemment, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir toutes les retenir."

Amélia hocha la tête. "Si c'était pour un poste au Ministère, il serait probablement exclu, mais le choix d'héritier, de régent et de procuration fait partie des privilèges des lords. Lord Potter peut choisir tout sorcier ou sorcière qui lui chante, et M. Lupin en fait absolument partie."

"Il était temps," dit Molly d'un ton vif. "Juste comme il est grand temps d'avoir une présence de sorciers nés de Moldus, même si les vieilles familles ne l'approuveraient jamais."

"Eh bien, Neville a déjà abordé avec moi l'idée d'utiliser la procuration Londubat pour introduire un membre de l'AIM dans la salle," avoua Augusta. "À la condition qu'ils me consultent avant de voter, je suis prête à le soutenir."

Andromeda arqua les sourcils. "Ils seraient ravis, bien sûr. Personnellement, je recommande Anne Cooper, elle a de bonnes compétences en politique et elle s'exprime bien."

Augusta réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête. "Oui, elle ferait très bien l'affaire. Je vais en parler à Neville."

"Rappelez-vous que ce sera sa décision," signala Minerva. "Le fait qu'il parte en apprentissage ne signifie pas qu'il n'est plus le lord."

"Oui, mais il lui sera difficile d'administrer les affaires quotidiennes de la maison Londubat depuis la Nouvelle-Zélande," dit Augusta d'un ton pincé.

"La Nouvelle-Zélande !" s'exclama Molly. "Dire que j'ai pensé que c'était difficile quand Charlie est parti en Roumanie ! Il va vraiment aussi loin ?"

"Maître Tinaku est en Nouvelle-Zélande, il a accepté d'enseigner à Neville, donc Neville va en Nouvelle-Zélande," confirma Minerva. "Maître Tinaku prend rarement des apprentis, encore moins des non-autochtones."

"Quand même, cela doit être deux fois plus loin que là où va Harry dans son école de charmeurs de serpents," dit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. "Comment allez-vous garder le contact ?"

Amélia étendit le bras en travers de la table et posa la main sur celle de Molly. "La poste internationale par cheminette est très efficace, même si elle est chère," la rassura-t-elle. "Je suis sûre que nous pourrons écrire régulièrement."

"Ce sont des jeunes hommes raisonnables," dit fermement Minerva. "Neville en particulier est très responsable, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Maître Tinaku, il n'aura pas beaucoup d'occasions d'avoir des problèmes. Et Harry sait très bien prendre soin de lui-même. Je suis sûre qu'ils iront bien."

Molly soupira, regardant Teddy sur ses genoux. "C'est toujours difficile de les laisser partir," dit-elle. "Je pensais plutôt, eh bien… vous avez fait un merveilleux travail avec Harry, Augusta, mais au début j'ai pensé que je pourrais être à votre place. Je lui ai fait un pull-over pour Noël cette première année, même si Ron ne m'a prévenue qu'une semaine plus tôt qu'il ne pensait pas avoir de cadeaux."

"Ces Moldus méritaient bien pire que ce qu'ils ont eu," marmotta Andromeda. "Est-ce que quelque chose leur est même _arrivé_ ?"

Minerva eut un maigre sourire. "Eh bien, je ne pouvais bien sûr pas leur faire de mal quand je suis allée récupérer les affaires de Harry après la première année," dit-elle. "Mais j'étais de très mauvaise humeur, et il se peut que les aie admonestés avec vigueur."

La tablée fut prise d'un léger rire. Les colères de Minerva étaient fameuses.

"En parlant d'enfants qui grandissent," dit Minerva en se tournant à nouveau vers Molly, "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de vous-même maintenant que la guerre est finie ? Même Ginny n'a plus qu'un an à Poudlard, et Nymphadora ne vous laissera pas emprunter Teddy tout le temps."

Molly haussa les épaules, l'air un peu embarrassée. "Je suis une femme au foyer depuis la naissance de Bill, je ne suis pas vraiment qualifiée pour quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que je trouverai quelque chose à faire."

"Balivernes," dit fermement Augusta. "Pas qualifiée ? La quantité de sorts simultanés que je vous ai vue effectuer dans la cohue du petit-déjeuner impressionnerait n'importe qui, _et_ ce sont principalement des non-verbaux."

" _Et_ je sais que vous fabriquez la plupart des potions ménagères vous-mêmes parce que c'est moins cher," ajouta Andromeda.

"Très bien, mais je ne peux pas vraiment mettre ça dans une demande d'emploi, si ?" répondit Molly d'un ton agacé. "Sorcière au foyer accomplie ? Tout le monde s'en fiche !"

"Alors faites certifier vos compétences," suggéra Minerva. "Potions ou Sortilèges, vous avez acquis un bon savoir-faire. Vous êtes proche d'un niveau de Maîtrise en Sortilèges, je dirais, et probablement un niveau de compagnonnage en Potions. Je peux en parler à Filius si vous voulez qu'il vous évalue."

"D'ailleurs, je sais qui _est_ intéressé par la tenue de maison," ajouta Andromeda. "Les nés de Moldus. Personne ne leur enseigne quoi que ce soit."

"Ah, _ça_ c'est une idée," dit Augusta, triomphante. "La Faculté Molly Weasley de Sorcellerie du Foyer ! La moitié des gamins qui obtiennent leur diplôme ne savent même pas comment faire leur lessive, ils ont été maternés par les elfes de maison toute leur vie."

"Je ne sais pas comment enseigner," protesta Molly, l'air troublée (et un peu ravie).

"Moi non plus, quand j'ai commencé," répondit Minerva. "Recrutez discrètement vos premiers élèves parmi l'AIM et utilisez-les pour bâtir votre programme. Une fois qu'ils seront dégourdis, vous pourrez faire votre publicité."

"Ça permettrait aussi de gagner un peu d'argent," ajouta Andromeda. "Je pense, oh, quatre Galions par heure et par tête ? Ça me paraît raisonnable."

" _Quatre !_ "

Augusta hocha la tête. "Minimum. En fait, je ferais payer ça à vos premiers élèves, puis passer à six. N'oubliez pas que vous devrez couvrir les dépenses – les ingrédients, etc."

"Et vous devriez trouver un lieu," dit Andromeda. "Le Terrier est charmant, mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour dix élèves dans cette cuisine."

Molly était abasourdie. "Vous pensez vraiment… vous pensez que des gens paieraient pour ça ? Que j'aurais autant d'élèves ? Je suis juste…"

"Vous n'êtes pas 'juste' quoi que ce soit." Minerva regarda Molly d'un air sévère. "Vous avez été bien trop longtemps reléguée au rôle de femme d'Arthur Weasley, et c'est un homme charmant, mais c'est bien en dessous de l'estime que vous méritez. Vous êtes une épouse et une mère, mais vous êtes aussi vous-même, et vous méritez respect et admiration pour vous-même. Vous êtes Molly Prewett, vous avez été sur le front domestique pendant deux guerres, géré un foyer de neuf personnes pendant presque vingt ans avec un budget restreint, et avez défait Bellatrix Lestrange dans une bataille rangée. Vous n'avez même pas cinquante ans – ne vous résignez pas à l'obsolescence de la vieillesse. C'est ridicule, surtout dans une pièce pleine de femmes plus vieilles que vous. Vous avez fait votre devoir de mère ; faites maintenant quelque chose pour _vous_."

Il y eut un silence.

"Eh bien," dit Amélia, l'air plutôt amusée par la discussion. "Il semble que tout a été décidé. À votre place, Molly, je céderais maintenant ; nous avons toutes vu ce qui se passe quand ces trois-là partent sur le sentier de la guerre."

Molly resta bouche bée un moment, puis se mit à rire. "Oh, d'accord alors," concéda-t-elle. "Je vous laisse me diriger. Mais pas aujourd'hui, vous entendez ? Je m'amusais bien trop à potiner jusqu'à ce que vous me poussiez à organiser une toute nouvelle carrière."

Minerva sourit, cédant d'un signe de tête. "Une autre fois, alors."

"Je vais attendre avant de l'annoncer," dit Andromeda avec un sourire taquin.

"Et à propos de vous, Andromeda ?" contre-attaqua Molly. "Allons-nous parler maintenant de vos plans de carrière ?"

Augusta se mit à rire. "Je pense que la réintégration dans la famille Black, la restauration de la maison, l'organisation et la publicité de l'AIM, et son temps partiel à la clinique devraient bien l'occuper, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Et je ne serais _pas_ étonnée si je me fais enrôler par quelque entreprise Potter-Black sur les loups-garous d'ici peu," admit Andromeda.

"Voilà qui _serait_ quelque chose," dit Amélia. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. "J'ai peur de devoir vous quitter bientôt, j'ai des réunions cet après-midi. Je vous vois dimanche pour la cérémonie ? Le programme a l'air ridicule, nous donnons des Ordres à la pelle, mais ils sont mérités."

"Je ne raterai pas ça," dit Augusta d'un ton sarcastique avant de se lever pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. "Et je n'ai aucun doute que je vous verrai dans un cadre officiel d'ici là – je n'ai pas vérifié mon agenda plus loin que demain."

Minerva sourit intérieurement ; pour qu'Augusta soit aussi insouciante vis-à-vis de son planning social, elle devait faire implicitement confiance pour ce sujet à Mlle Granger. C'était bon de savoir que tout se passait bien.

"Andromeda, transmettez mon salut à Lord Black, et rappelez-lui que le Ministère sera davantage capable de soutenir des réformes s'il ne nous attaque pas à leur sujet," continua Amélia. "Minerva, c'était un plaisir de prendre le thé avec vous ; faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de toute aide du Ministère ou de subventions pour la reconstruction. Et Molly, bonne chance pour votre entreprise – je suis sûre que j'en entendrai parler bientôt."

Peu après le départ d'Amélia, Teddy commença à geindre, et Andromeda et Molly décidèrent de le ramener à la maison, laissant Augusta et Minerva seules avec le plateau à thé.

"Je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de vous parler en privé," confia Augusta, ramassant la théière et les tasses. "J'ai une… offre pour vous, que j'espère vous voir accepter."

Minerva arqua les sourcils. "Allez-y," dit-elle avec curiosité.

"Pour plus de neuf mois par an, votre foyer doit être Poudlard," commença Augusta, l'air plus emprunté qu'à son habitude quand elle discutait avec Minerva. "Mais pendant l'été, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Il me semble que vous avez un cottage à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Oui," répondit doucement Minerva. "Je l'ai acheté avec Elphinstone. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour y retourner, mais je ne suis pas assez proche des petits-enfants de mon frère pour être bienvenue au Manoir McGonagall pour tout l'été."

Augusta étendit le bras, posant la main sur celle de Minerva. "Je comprends," murmura-t-elle. "C’était difficile au début de vivre ici avec mes fantômes. Je me demandais si, peut-être, vous voudriez quitter le cottage définitivement, et faire de la résidence Londubat votre demeure d’été ? "

Minerva recula, stupéfaite.

"Je suis tout à fait sérieuse," dit Augusta. "J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre correspondance pendant ces dernières années, et vous considère comme une de mes amies les plus précieuses. La maison est bien assez grande pour nous deux ; nous n'aurons pas à nous marcher sur les pieds. Elle a été construite pour abriter trois générations Londubat à la fois, en supposant de nombreux enfants à chaque génération. Je peux vous offrir une suite entière – vos propres salon et bibliothèque en plus de la chambre et de la salle de bains – et vous serez libre de la considérer comme chez vous et de la meubler comme vous le désirez."

"Augusta…" dit prudemment Minerva, "c'est une offre _très_ généreuse. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons passé trois jours en compagnie l'une de l'autre. Êtes-vous _sûre_ ?"

Augusta regarda Minerva d'un air sévère. "Je suis parfaitement sûre. S'il s'avère que nous nous insupportons l'une l'autre, nous décalerons nos horaires de repas et ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé, nous serons deux vieilles femmes vivant en solitaire. Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je subodore que nous allons l'une et l'autre accueillir avec joie une compagnie agréable et une conversation intelligente, et pour être franche avec vous, Neville et Harry me manqueront pendant l'été, et un peu de société ne sera pas de trop. Et puis, vous ne pouvez rester indifférente au fait que la maison Londubat vous doit sa gratitude pour votre participation dans cette guerre, et comme la gratitude est quelque chose de terriblement incommode, je lui préfère l'amitié. Réfléchissez-y aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, mais l'offre tiendra toujours."

Après un long moment, Minerva hocha la tête, pensive. "Je vais y réfléchir," promit-elle. "Et merci. Cette proposition est un honneur."


	4. Une horloge magistrale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange (sur fanfiction.net), merci à lui !

Molly parcourut la cuisine des yeux et soupira. Elle avait reçu les garçons pour un repas de famille la veille au soir, et bien sûr ils étaient tous restés pour le petit-déjeuner, et la pièce était toujours en désordre, et – oh saperlipopette, il était 'heure de faire le thé', le professeur Flitwick devait être en chemin. _Pourquoi_ n'avaient-ils pas plutôt connecté le réseau à la cheminée du salon ?

Le feu de la cheminée vira au vert, et le professeur Flitwick en sortit avec élégance, faisant disparaître la suie de ses robes d'un geste de baguette silencieux.

"Bienvenue au Terrier, Professeur," dit Molly, laissant son hospitalité habituelle prendre le dessus sur sa nervosité. "Je suis désolée pour le désordre, je vous inviterais dans le salon, mais j'ai des biscuits dans le four pour nous et ils sont presque cuits."

"Pas du tout, pas du tout," dit le professeur Flitwick d'un air ravi, regardant autour de lui en souriant. "Vous avez une maison charmante, Mme Weasley, et pour des biscuits tout chauds, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour rester dans votre très jolie cuisine." Il s'assit sur ce que les enfants appelaient 'la grande chaise' – celle qu'elle avait gardée à hauteur d'enfant par nostalgie bien après avoir ajusté toutes les autres pour s'adapter aux poussées de croissance des garçons.

"Voudriez-vous du thé ?" demanda Molly, commandant à la bouilloire de se remplir et de commencer à chauffer.

Flitwick lui fit un large sourire et elle se détendit un petit peu. Il mettait vraiment très à l'aise. "Avec plaisir," dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. "Eh bien, je vois pourquoi Minerva m'a conseillé de vous rendre visite. Cette maison est vraiment _pleine_ de magie, et si amicale !"

Molly rougit légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge, allant leur chercher des tasses. "Vous dites cela comme si vous pouviez percevoir la magie elle-même et pas seulement ses effets," dit-elle, cherchant à alimenter la conversation.

"Oh, oui," répondit Flitwick. "Un talent du –" il toussota "– du côté de ma mère."

Le côté gobelin, voulait-il dire. Molly hocha poliment la tête. "Cela doit être très utile pour gérer les accidents des élèves," commenta-t-elle. "Je n'ai aucun doute que cela m'aurait épargné bien des soucis quand Fred et George étaient plus jeunes."

Flitwick rit. "Oui, sans aucun doute !" dit-il avec ravissement. "Je travaille en ce moment sur un sortilège pour répliquer les effets – voudriez-vous essayer ?"

"Oh, tout à fait," dit Molly, aussitôt interrompue par l'alarme du four. "Laissez-moi sortir ces biscuits du four d'abord."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," dit Flitwick, observant Molly sortir la plaque du four avec un sort de lévitation et la transfigurer en grille pour le refroidissement.

"C'est plus facile que de les transférer de l'un à l'autre," expliqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir. "Et on n'a besoin de la grille que pour une demi-heure."

"Non, non, c'est ingénieux !" affirma Flitwick. "Un usage très efficace de la métamorphose, très efficace. Maintenant, ce sortilège."

Molly hocha la tête. "Est-ce que c'est lié au sort de révélation ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je suppose qu'il y a une connexion, sauf que la magie n'est pas cachée. C'est naturellement invisible, comme l'air."

"Plutôt comme la chaleur, en fait," dit Flitwick. "Mais oui, c'est également ma réflexion. Vous connaissez le sortilège de chaleur ?"

Molly sourit, pointant sa baguette vers les biscuits qui refroidissaient et agitant sa baguette d'un petit mouvement irrégulier, les faisant luire orange.

"Oh, excellent !" lança Flitwick. "Et informulé ! Alors, il existe une variation de ce sort, l'incantation est 'thermos revelio', et le mouvement est celui-ci." Il fit une démonstration, sans lancer le sort. "Vous voyez comment la dernière pointe est remplacée par un balayage ?"

"Pour un sort sur une zone au lieu d'un objet spécifique," déduisit Molly. "Thermos revelio !"

Une grande partie de la cuisine fut instantanément recouverte d'un nuage de couleur, se dissipant peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Molly ajoute "Finite !"

"Très bien, Mme Weasley," dit Flitwick. "Alors, la magie, même si elle partage certaines propriétés avec la chaleur, n'est pas la _même_ que la chaleur, il faut donc procéder à quelques changements. L'incantation est ' _magiam revelio_ ' mais voici, regardez bien." Le mouvement de baguette était complexe, précis, et devait être parfaitement minuté, et il le fit recommencer plusieurs fois à Molly avant de se dire satisfait. "Allez-y maintenant," l'encouragea-t-il, "mais sur une petite surface d'abord, il demande beaucoup de puissance."

Molly regarda la pièce et décida d'essayer sur le manteau de la cheminée. "Magiam revelio !" dit-elle, traçant soigneusement le mouvement du sortilège – puis serrant les paupières devant la lumière violente qui s'ensuivit.

"Finite !" dit vivement Flitwick. "Oh, ma chère, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Avec la poudre de cheminette et toutes ces photographies – et, surtout, cette _pendule_ , la magie ici est presque aussi dense qu'à l'évier, où vous avez tous ces sorts actifs."

Molly posa la main sur ses yeux, embarrassée. "Je suppose que j'aurais dû y penser," reconnut-elle. "J'y suis si habituée, je ne les vois pas vraiment comme enchantés."

"Mais cette pendule est une merveille !" s'exclama Flitwick. "Depuis quand l'avez-vous ?"

"Oh, je l'ai faite après la naissance de Charlie," expliqua Molly, ouvrant prudemment les yeux et se détendant au retour d'une vision normale. "Billy commençait à marcher à ce moment là, et tout était si chaotique que j'étais sûre d'oublier ma tête. J'ai fait la grande quand j'ai découvert que j'attendais des jumeaux, et c'est une bonne chose, car je n'ai pas eu une heure de tranquillité depuis leur naissance jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, sauf quand ils dormaient."

Flitwick se mit à rire. "Je veux bien vous croire," dit-il. "Mais, vous dites, il y en a une plus grande ? Vous /devez/ me la montrer, j’adorerais la voir.”

Molly céda, menant le professeur dans le salon, nerveuse.

Quand il vit la grande horloge, Flitwick resta sans voix un long moment. "Voilà qui est _extraordinaire_ ," dit-il enfin. "Utiliser une horloge pour mesurer des 'temps' situationnels, eh bien, c'est dans la nature d'une horloge, même avec les éléments divinatoires que vous avez dû ajouter. Mais ça… vingt ans, vous dites ? Est-ce que vous renouvelez régulièrement les sorts, ou est-ce que l'enchantement de départ fonctionne toujours pleinement ? Et vous devez avoir ajouté des aiguilles depuis que vous l'avez faite, et des lieux aussi, je pense – est-ce que vous avez dû relancer des sorts sur l'ensemble ? Utiliser la nature d'une horloge pour refléter le monde extérieur, oui, bien sûr, mais traduire cela en emplacement. Et 'danger', une position figurative plus que physique, c'est remarquable. Remarquable !" Flitwick saisit la main de Molly et la secoua vigoureusement. "C'est un travail de maître," déclara-t-il, "et vous avez gagné votre maîtrise en Sortilèges le jour où vous l'avez complété."

"Oh Merlin," dit Molly, pressant sa main libre sur sa poitrine. "Juste pour ça ? Vraiment ?"

"Non," affirma Flitwick. "Pour tout ce que j'ai vu depuis que je suis arrivé. De la magie informulée sans le moindre effort, plusieurs sorts _hautement_ sophistiqués fonctionnant sans maintenance active, votre compréhension immédiate des théories que j'ai décrites, votre réussite à deux sorts inconnus dès le premier essai – dont un expérimental… pas un seul des sorts que vous avez lancés ne s'est affaibli ou arrêté sans un finite. Et la création de sorts nécessaire pour chacune de ces horloges est votre couronnement, vous _devez_ absolument publier ! Dans 'Défis en Sortilèges', ou peut-être 'Sorcelleries'. Non, 'Artefacts Enchantés' serait mieux, c'est vraiment leur domaine… peu importe, quel que soit le journal, vous _devez_ publier !"

Toute l'affaire laissa Molly dans la plus grande fébrilité, et elle était encore un peu hébétée quand Arthur rentra.

"Molly ?" appela-t-il. "Dame Londubat a dit que je devais t'acheter des fleurs, mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Tout va bien ?"

"Je suis dans le salon !" répondit-elle, elle n'en avait pas bougé, regardant l'horloge de vingt ans qui était apparemment un travail de Maître. "Oh Merlin, il est si tard ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le petit déjeuner !"

Arthur montra le cadran de l'horloge, où l'aiguille de Ginny pointait sur 'avec des amis'. "Elle passe la nuit chez les Lovegood, tu te rappelles ?" lui dit-il, avant de s'asseoir et de lui prendre les mains. "Ma Molly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Elle leva la tête, serrant ses mains, les yeux embués. "Le professeur Flitwick est venu aujourd'hui," dit-elle lentement.

"Quelque chose ne va pas à l'école ?" demanda Arthur. "Quelque chose avec les enfants ?"

Molly secoua la tête. "C'est Minerva qui lui a dit de venir." Elle s'interrompit. "Il a dit que j'ai un niveau de Maîtrise en Sortilèges, Arthur," révéla-t-elle. "Il a dit - il a dit que je l'ai atteint il y a vingt ans. Il pense que je devrais publier dans les journaux à propos de notre horloge."

Arthur eut besoin d'un moment pour tout comprendre ; puis il eut un grand sourire, serrant Molly dans ses bras. "Mais c'est _merveilleux_ , mon amour !" s'exclama-t-il. "Félicitations ! Nous devons aller dîner dehors pour célébrer ça."

"Ne sois pas absurde," protesta Molly. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous le payer ! En plein été !"

Arthur se redressa, regardant Molly dans les yeux. "Il ne nous reste que deux enfants à la maison, et pour la première fois depuis 1982, nous n'en avons qu'un à équiper pour l'école en août." Il l'embrassa. "Je ne suis pas un homme riche, mais j'ai de quoi nous offrir un dîner au village pour célébrer ta Maîtrise. Et la maison est à nous ce soir. Laisse-moi te féliciter comme il se doit."

"Oh !" dit Molly, rougissant. "Si tu es sûr…"

"Tout à fait sûr," dit fermement Arthur. "Je suis absolument déterminé à passer cette soirée à montrer ma _pleine_ vénération à ma merveilleuse, savante, ravissante épouse."

\-----

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. : si ça vous chante, vous pouvez venir jeter un coup d'œil dans mon profil. Il se pourrait que j'aie mis quelque chose.


	5. Une nouvelle entreprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange (sur fanfiction.net), merci à lui !

Quelques mois plus tard, Molly (avec contribution répétée d'Andromeda à la forme) commanda l'impression de plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaires de la brochure suivante :

_Cher(e) ____________,_

_  
Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à la Faculté Molly Weasley de Sorcellerie du foyer ! Nous désirons fournir un programme pratique, simple et accueillant pour les grands débutants. Que vous ayez toujours eu des elfes de maison ou que vous ayez grandi dans le monde moldu, la faculté de Sorcellerie du foyer est là pour vous apprendre les sorts, les potions et les astuces pour rendre et garder votre maison agréable, votre cuisine propre, et votre table couverte de bons repas._

_  
Notre programme débutants (Retour à l'essentiel) est un programme de huit semaines, en cours de deux heures, sur les sujets suivants :_

  * _  
Sorts simples pour surfaces propres_
  * _Connaître sa cuisine : les bases du petit-déjeuner_
  * _Les plats faciles_
  * _Surface de cuisson : bouillons, grillades et ragoûts_
  * _Laver, sécher, plier : la lessive aisée_
  * _Est-ce que c'est prêt ? La cuisson parfaite de la viande_
  * _Taches, crasses et saletés désagréables_
  * _Friandises maison : pain, biscuits et gâteaux_



_  
Chaque cours coûte douze Gallions, qui peuvent être payés à chaque cour, ou le total (quatre-vingt-seize Gallions) d'avance. Des paiements échelonnés et d'autres accommodations financières sont disponibles sur demande. Ce montant couvre les frais du lieu (Résidence Londubat), des ingrédients et du matériel, ainsi que l'impression des manuels. Les élèves peuvent emporter chez eux la nourriture préparée en classe, et chaque élève recevra une brochure contenant les recettes de Molly Weasley, ses conseils, et ses sorts préférés pour la tenue du foyer à la fin de la formation._

_  
Pour vous inscrire à la formation Retour à l'essentiel, ou pour recevoir des informations sur les prochaines formations disponibles, vous pouvez nous contacter à :_

_  
Faculté Molly Weasley de Sorcellerie du foyer_

_  
Le Terrier_

_  
Loutry Ste Chaspoule_

_  
Molly Weasley, Directrice de la Faculté de Sorcellerie du Foyer, O.M. (1ere classe)_

_  
_ Sous trois ans, la Faculté avait agrandi son cursus pour inclure six cours intermédiaires (Cuisine intermédiaire ; Ménage intermédiaire ; Potions utiles à faire chez soi ; Premiers soins et puériculture pour les jeunes parents ; Raccommodage et menues réparations ; et Sorcellerie pour le potager) et trois cours avancés (Trop de tâches et pas assez de mains : sorts simultanés ; Tricoter avec des sorts ; et Moins cher à la douzaine : la cuisine pour la famille élargie), et rencontrait assez de succès pour que Molly songe sérieusement à embaucher une assistante. Au moins pour l'été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur :** cette histoire est signalée comme complète, parce que je la considère comme telle, mais je vais peut-être, ou peut-être pas, ajouter d'autre(s) chapitre(s) dans le futur.
> 
> **Note de la traductrice :** à bientôt pour le tome 3, _Qu'est-il advenu de Drago Malefoy ?_


End file.
